


You Make me Smile Like an Idiot

by morninglassofoj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 1, Getting Together, M/M, Tsukkiyama Week, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morninglassofoj/pseuds/morninglassofoj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi, in her infinite wisdom, thinks having the first years over to watch a football match would be a good idea. It's not. Not really, but Tsukishima isn't complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make me Smile Like an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for Tsukkiyama week day 1: Eurovision 2016/ Euro Football 2016

Kei was sure Yachi had thought it was a good idea at the time to have the first years over after practice to watch some European football match or another. Her mother had been born in some European country, Switzerland or Poland or something, Kei wasn’t sure. But, either way, that country had apparently gotten pretty far in the tournament, and Yachi and her mother were obviously pretty excited about it.  
However, her idea of a nice night with her friends all watching a sport that they weren’t really that familiar with had probably gone out the window when her mother had called her from the office saying she would be held up at work a little later than she had planned, but that she should go ahead and have her friends over, and she’d see her when she got home.  
It hadn’t been that bad in the beginning. It was actually quite enjoyable, even if the King and his pet shrimp were a little annoying, they had all come to tolerate each other pretty well-if nothing else but for Yachi’s sake.  
The narration for the football match was completely in English, and Kei had been able to at least decipher a little of it, but Yachi had taken over soon after since Kageyama and Hinata’s English was just plain terrible. But the night had certainly taken a turn for the worse once the two had started getting bored of the sport, being as it was, much slower paced than volleyball.  
From there, it had quickly descended into the situation they were currently in. Kageyama and Hinata had ended up fighting over a bag of chips in the kitchen, and moments later, it had exploded, chips flying everywhere, even into the living room, some errant crumbs landing on Yamaguchi’s hair. The boy had fallen asleep pretty quickly after they had all settled onto the couch, his head pillowed on Kei’s shoulder.  
Kei would be telling a bold-faced lie if he claimed he wasn’t enjoying having Yamaguchi snuggled into his side and being able to drape his arm over the sleeping boy so he didn’t slip off and wake himself up. But those for thoughts for a different time.  
They were thoughts for a time when the freak duo wasn’t being chased around the living room by their normally shy and flustered manager. Apparently, in the comfort of her own, she wasn’t quite so shy and flustered, and her small form was actually quite intimidating when she was whacking someone over the head with a broom.  
All the commotion caused Yamaguchi to stir slightly. “Hmm, Tsukki?” He stretched and began blinking his eyes to wake himself up, then stared confused at the scene before them.  
“You’d better clean that up or my mom’s going to be so mad!” she squeaked, bringing the broom down on Kageyama’s head once more. Both boys had stopped running and were just standing in the kitchen, chips crunching under their feet, bowing and apologizing profusely. Yachi huffed and shoved the broom into Hinata’s hands. “You started it. You clean it up. Kageyama, the dust pan is in the pantry. Help him, or I’m never helping you with math ever again.” She left the two looking terrified and confused at the developments in their new manager’s personality.  
“Am I still dreaming or did Yachi-san just actually yell at Kageyama and Hinata?” he mumbled, yawning.  
She stomped over to where they were, still fuming, and plopped down on the couch next to Yamaguchi. “So,” she quipped pleasantly, as if nothing had happened, “What did I miss?”  
Kei looked dubiously at the TV. Even if he had been paying attention to the game and not the feeling of Yamaguchi’s breathing against his chest, he wouldn’t have been able to follow the game. Yamaguchi shrugged, “Sorry, Yacchan I think I fell asleep about five minutes in, but Tsukki was watching.”  
Yachi turned an expectant gaze on him and he looked between the television and Yachi and Yamaguchi a few times before finally landing on an intellectual answer.  
“Umm, well some of the red people had the ball, but then I think they kicked it around a lot and the white people had it and… Umm they kicked it around a lot… and well, no one scored.” He struggled to understand the game and its appeal, but Yachi seemed to understand what he’d said and made a disappointed face.  
“Well, that’s how football is. But it’s really exciting once you understand it!” She bristled with excitement, as she was often wont to do, “Do you want me to explain it to you?”  
Kei was struggling to find a not entirely rude way to tell Yachi that he didn’t really care about football when Yamaguchi let out another long yawn.  
“Actually, I think Yamaguchi and I should start heading home. He’s already fallen asleep once and we have practice tomorrow morning.”  
Yachi visibly deflated, and he was starting to rethink his decision when Yamaguchi piped up, a mischievous smile on his face.  
“But,” he raised his voice so the two bickering boys in the kitchen could hear him, “I’m sure, once Kageyama-kun and Hinata-kun are done cleaning up after themselves, they’d love to hear all about it.” Kageyama and Hinata immediately agreed, taking Yamaguchi’s tone to understand that they owed Yachi at least that much.  
Yachi’s expression brightened. “Well, alright, I’ll see you two tomorrow morning!” She walked them to the door and waved as they walked down the hallway to exit her apartment building.  
Yamaguchi continued to yawn more and more frequently as they walked down the streets towards their houses. By the time they were almost at his street, he was practically leaning on Kei to keep himself upright. “Are we there yet, Tsukki?” he mumbled.  
Kei chuckled. “Yeah, give me your key, you’re falling asleep on your feet.” Yamaguchi rummaged in his pockets and dug out his key, handing it to Kei to fit into the lock on his door. The two walked as quietly up the stairs as they could, Kei supporting most of Yamaguchi’s weight on the way up.  
Yamaguchi immediately collapsed on his bed. Kei laughed at him, pulling him back into a sitting position. “You can’t sleep in your uniform, come on.” He handed his sleepy friend a set of clean clothes, blushing and turning away when he immediately stripped and began changing in front of him. Kei heard the creak of bed springs, and turned to see his friend once more face down on his bed.  
Snickering in amusement, he pulled Yamaguchi’s covers over him. “Goodnight, Yamaguchi.” He smiled as the boy yawned and snuggled into his pillow, tucking him into his bed. Sleepy arms pulled around his neck, and Kei suddenly remembered how snuggly Yamaguchi tended to get when he was sleepy. He laughed fondly at his friend, nearly half asleep.  
“Goodnight, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi sighed sleepily, pressing a kiss to Kei’s cheek.  
Both boys froze. Yamaguchi’s eyes were now wide and alert, and his face heating up in a furious blush and his mouth opening and closing rapidly, as if he were trying hard to find the words to explain. Kei could see the gears turning in his head, the utter embarrassment on his face.  
As much as Yamaguchi’s face was a mask of chaotic nerves, Kei’s mind was strangely quiet, still reveling in the fact that Yamaguchi had kissed him.  
Of course, he had liked Yamaguchi for a while now, and he should be pleased-ecstatic, even-at this development, but the look on his friend’s face made him question if this was actually a good thing or not.  
But, some stupid small part of his brain he’d been pushing down for the last year or so said ‘What the hell?’  
Before he realized what he’d done, he’d returned Yamaguchi’s kiss, only a little bit to the left. On the lips. He opened his eyes to see Yamaguchi’s expression-now merely stunned. Perhaps this wasn’t a good idea.  
“Ah, umm…” He stuttered, feeling a very deep blush rising on his face all the way from his ears to his neck, “Sleep well, Yamaguchi.”  
He left the house as fast as he could without knocking anything down and started walking at a breakneck pace towards his own home. His blush still hadn’t receded when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.  
Yamaguchi :) :  
>>Tsukki! (*´∀`*)”  
>No! Actually, I think it should happen again…a lot more often too...(≧ω≦)  
Kei stopped walking, caught off guard by Yamaguchi’s response.  
>Of course! Why wouldn’t I be? (°∀°)  
>Aww, Tsukki! ヽ(〃＾▽＾〃)ﾉ  
Kei began walking back to his house again, his chest feeling lighter than usual, a difference he hadn’t expected, and wouldn’t have thought he’d notice.  
Perhaps Yachi’s idea hadn’t been so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...umm...Fuck this prompt.  
> That is all.


End file.
